As the sliding member, any sliding materials in which a Cu—Sn alloy is bounded to a copper plated backing plate of steel have been often used. The sliding materials in which the Cu—Sn alloy is bounded to the copper plated backing plate of steel have been used for a sliding part using any oil. On the other hand, any sliding materials using resins have been used for a sliding part using no oil.
The conventional sliding member using the resins is configured so that a porous layer made of Cu—Sn alloy is formed on the copper plated backing plate of steel and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) is filled into the porous layer. Such a sliding member into which the PTFE is filled may be used for a sliding member using the oil such as a shock absorber of a vehicle or the like.
The conventional sliding member is configured to have a smoothing sliding surface. On the other hand, a technology in which any grooves for reserving a lubricant have been provided in a sliding surface thereof to supply the lubricant to the sliding surface has been proposed (For example, see Patent Document 1). On the other hand, a technology in which a holding surface of columnar or cylindrical object is subjected to knurling to keep the object from deflecting has been proposed (For example, see Patent Document 2)